<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yarn rants with dandelion by contemplativepancakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615637">yarn rants with dandelion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemplativepancakes/pseuds/contemplativepancakes'>contemplativepancakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Himbo Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Humor, M/M, Podfic Available, Youtuber Jaskier | Dandelion, knitter!geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemplativepancakes/pseuds/contemplativepancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Geralt has a secret. A terrible secret that will change his life as he knows it if his family finds out.</p><p>He knits.</p><p>When he accidentally befriends his favorite online yarn reviewer, things get even more complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yarn rants with dandelion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy">xxenjoy</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplelizards/pseuds/multiplelizards">multiplelizards</a> for reading this over, title and summary brainstorming, and reassuring me, no, they're really that dumb. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt slams his laptop shut as his apartment door swings open, causing Eskel to quirk an eyebrow. “Whatcha doin’?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Geralt says in a rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Eskel raises his hands. “Can’t be any weirder than the porn Lambert watches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunts, scrubbing a hand down his face. “You’re not supposed to be here yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel glances at his watch. “I figured you might want help before the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ordering pizza,” Geralt says. “Actually, do you want to do it? I have cleaning I still need to do before everyone else gets here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel’s eyebrows climb higher on his forehead, and Geralt starts to sweat as he sees Eskel's skepticism. Geralt always makes a spread on game day, telling everyone he’s not going to wait two hours for delivery while they’ll be so busy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Okay.” Eskel stares at him for a beat before finally pulling out his phone. “What am I ordering?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shrugs. “Whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to his room, shutting the door behind him and hearing Eskel’s voice as he talks to the pizza place. Geralt looks to his bed, where a half finished baby blanket is laid out, before hastily gathering it and its attached ball of yarn up and stuffing them in a basket, piled high with various colors and weights. He throws some dirty clothes from his floor on top for good measure before reemerging from his bedroom, Eskel looking at him suspiciously from his spot on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t need help with anything?” Eskel asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m, uh, I’m good.” Geralt goes to the fridge and pulls out two beers, passing one to Eskel and keeping one for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Eskel doesn’t say anything about his odd behavior, just watches the pregame show with him without comment until Letho arrives, followed shortly after by Lambert and Aiden. Geralt’s relieved, because then Eskel’s attention goes to their ridiculous dancing around each other instead of scrutinizing Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everyone has left for the night, Geralt pulls his laptop back out, settling it on the coffee table in front of him and goes to get his blanket. He spreads it across his lap as he clicks play, the sound of a cheerful voice filling his living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys! It’s Dandelion, back with my latest yarn haul! I’ve got some awesome ones, and ones you should avoid at all costs, so watch and see which is which!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt lets himself stare for a second before he jerks himself out of the trance and looks back down while his needles click together as he starts to knit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt lets the feeling of the yarn between his fingers soothe him. That’s why he watches these yarn reviews, after all. He hates going to the store for yarn, but he hates wasting his money on yarn that’s scratchy and uncomfortable against his skin even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, he’s grateful to Dandelion for doing all the prep work for him, and he may or may not have developed a crush on the man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who watches these videos and hasn’t? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Geralt reasons. Dandelion has an infectious enthusiasm, and Geralt can’t help the soft smile from spreading across his face as he listens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt keeps knitting until his skein is almost out. When he has less of a ball and more of a tangle left, he casts his eyes around for the next one before looking despairingly back at his blanket when he doesn’t find it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he should have ordered extra; he always does this to himself, but somehow he never learns. He groans as he pulls his computer onto his lap and opens up the website he orders his yarn from. He goes into his history and clicks on the link to his blanket yarn. It’s teal, velvety, and Geralt can’t stop running his fingers over it. When the page finally loads, </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of stock</span>
  </em>
  <span> blinks back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Double fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never made a blanket before, and he’s drastically underestimated how much it would take. He’s going to need at least three more skeins. Yen’s baby shower is in a month and a half, and there’s no telling when the yarn is going to come back in stock. What if they discontinued it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing for it; he’s going to have to go into the store. He looks at the clock. First thing tomorrow, he decides, before it gets busy. He’ll go right when they open, before the store gets noisy and filled with women who always try to draw him into conversation for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt huffs at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt tugs his scarf a little tighter against his neck before he gets out of the car and heads into the store. There’s only four cars in the parking lot, so Geralt hopes he’ll be able to get in and out quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s inside, he makes a beeline for the yarn aisle, trying to hold in his noise of dismay when he sees someone already standing there. Geralt avoids eye contact and feigns interest in the brightly colored acrylic yarns at the end of the aisle. The person is right in front of the baby yarn section, and Geralt tries not to tap his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Geralt is getting ready to pretend to browse other aisles while he waits, there’s movement behind him. “Lovely scarf,” a man’s voice says. “Looks very soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt turns around, only for his eyes to widen as he comes face to face with Dandelion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sure something very intelligent sounding comes out of his mouth, but he doesn’t register it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was makes Dandelion laugh, sounding familiar and alarmingly close when they’re not separated by a screen. Geralt glances down at Dandelion’s basket to see it piled high with yarn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice colors you have there,” Geralt finally manages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion beams. “Thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt takes a closer look and realizes they’re rainbow colors. He heaves a tiny sigh. He’s a disaster. Does Dandelion think he’s flirting with him? Not that Geralt doesn’t want to be, per se, but—it’s complicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you make your scarf yourself? Or did a boyfriend make it for you?” Dandelion asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made it myself,” Geralt mumbles. He’s not sure whether he’s relieved by this line of questioning or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion turns another smile on him, and Geralt tries not to melt. “What are you shopping for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Um. A blanket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion turns back towards the shelves with a critical eye before he plucks out a chunky bright yellow and holds it out to Geralt for his inspection. Geralt runs his fingers over it absently. “Feels nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? I love this brand. How big of a blanket are you making?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion’s eyebrow arches in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend is adopting soon; I thought this would be nice,” Geralt says, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion shifts his basket from one hand to the other. “Oh, my. That </span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span><em> very</em> nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grumbles as he piles more yarn than can surely be reasonable into his own basket while Dandelion eyes the shelf thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt finishes putting the yarn into his basket and goes to leave the aisle, but Dandelion stops him before he takes more than three steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better get more than you think. I get what I expect to use, and then add 25 percent more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes Geralt crack a smile. “That makes an expensive hobby even worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion shrugs. “The curse of being a creative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt picks two more bundles from the shelf. “I suppose you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion clears his throat. “Hey, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt answers, and Dandelion looks him up and down. “Would you like to join our yarn circle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Geralt asks, throat dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion shakes his head glumly. “Nevermind. It’s just there are so few men…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll join,” Geralt says, before he fully thinks out his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion brightens instantly. “Excellent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion follows him to the register, chattering the whole way, and by the time Geralt leaves the store, Dandelion has his number saved in his phone. Geralt can’t help but notice how the women are leaving him alone today, just shooting him the occasional baleful look. It’s a nice change of pace. Maybe he should run into Dandelion more often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you, okay?” Dandelion says after he’s walked with Geralt to his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, okay,” Geralt replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides into his car and watches Dandelion walk to a bright yellow slug bug. He quirks a grin. It fits him. Geralt’s just turned the key in his ignition when he realizes he didn’t even get the yarn that he came for. He sighs and shuts the engine off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he reemerges from the store with the yarn for the rest of his blanket in addition to two skeins of blue that remind him of Dandelion’s eyes, well, that’d be creepy, and it’s nobody’s business but his, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looks down at his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>yarn circle at that coffee place on Main tomorrow at ten! you in?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He saves the contact in his phone, debating with himself before typing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dandelion 🌼.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He puffs a breath through his lips. He shouldn’t be this worked up about a text. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he types, and goes back to make the </span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span> lowercase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you texting?” Eskel asks from his spot on the couch, setting down his own phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> texting?” Geralt retorts weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel looks at him, unimpressed. “My girlfriend, dude. Did you finally get yourself one? You know, it’s kind of weird Yen’s replacing you with a baby…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grits his teeth. “She’s not replacing me. We just had conflicting goals for the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what, pray tell, are these goals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shrugs. “Not kids. I’d be a terrible dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel rolls his eyes. It’s a conversation they’ve hashed out many times before. “Hmm,” Eskel says pointedly, and Geralt gives him an eye roll right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we watching this movie or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel mumbles something too low for Geralt to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning dawns bright and early. Too early for Geralt to reasonably head out to the coffee shop by the time he’s ready, so he takes the time to work on the blanket. He’s inching closer to being done, and he’s looking forward to starting something with the yellow yarn, but he’s not quite sure what he wants to make yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if he’s supposed to take his blanket to this yarn circle. Do they knit? Or just talk about it? What if they gossip the whole time? Geralt doesn’t have anything juicy to contribute; he doubts they want to hear about Eskel’s latest problems with his goat yoga business. Giving customers ringworm probably isn’t the best breakfast conversation. He takes in a deep breath, trying to stop the panic spiral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fine. It’s going to be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walks in, Dandelion is already sitting at a table, wearing a floral button down that has entirely too many buttons undone to be decent. Geralt tries not to imagine what Dandelion’s chest hair would feel like under his finger tips, if it would be coarse and wiry or smooth and silky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shakes his head and grunts a greeting when Dandelion waves him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, hello! Find the place okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No issues,” Geralt says, pulling out a chair and settling his bag with his knitting awkwardly on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion glances down at his phone, and whatever he sees makes his face tighten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, looks like the rest of the circle isn’t going to be able to make it. Flat tire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt arches an eyebrow at him. “Do they...need help? I could go change it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion mutters something to himself before looking back up at Geralt. “I think they already have that covered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt laughs and rubs a hand on his neck. “You know, I’m going to start thinking you were just trying to get me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion returns the nervous laugh and warms his hands on his mug. “Are you going to get some coffee?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.” Geralt stands up before turning back to Dandelion. “What do you recommend? I don’t come places like this very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet. You seem like a coffee, black kind of person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t drink coffee,” Geralt admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion’s eyes practically bug out of his head. “What do you mean you don’t drink coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes me jumpy. My hands shake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion lets out a sharp exhale. “Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt scowls. “Don’t make fun of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not! Well, maybe a little. You just better get hot chocolate, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion’s laughter when Geralt returns to the table with a mug piled high with whipped cream is infectious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure what comes over him, but Geralt sticks out his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not until he gets home that he realizes he never even pulled out his knitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion starts texting him more and more, and Geralt feels vaguely guilty when he watches Dandelion’s latest video. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should probably tell Dandelion he watches them, but he doesn’t want it to turn into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he certainly doesn’t read too much into it when Dandelion mentions running into a handsome stranger on his latest yarn expedition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could be talking about anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt finishes his blanket for Yen, and he starts to think about what his next project should be. The yellow yarn is bright and warm; silky smooth between his fingers. He starts another blanket, because why not? He’s been wanting to practice cabling, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings it to the next yarn circle Dandelion invites him to, but it doesn’t get worked on, and Dandelion doesn’t say anything about where the rest of the circle is. Geralt doesn’t ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, four yarn circles in where no knitting is accomplished, Dandelion gives up the ghost and asks Geralt out on a date. “That’s not what we’ve been doing?” Geralt asks with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion shoves him in the chest, a teasing glint in his eye before his hand lingers on Geralt’s pec for a little too long. He jerks his hand back and clears his throat. “Great. I can’t wait," Geralt says.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll choose to believe that’s not sarcastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt pokes at him. “It’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rolls his eyes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>s right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later finds Geralt sifting through Netflix for a movie to watch. “Hey, Dandelion!” Geralt calls from the couch, tugging a blanket up to his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion freezes from his spot just outside the living room with a bowl of popcorn in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some white cheddar for that,” Geralt says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some white cheddar for that,” Geralt repeats, more slowly this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, before that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt thinks. “Your...name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandelion blinks at him. “My name is Jaskier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Geralt is the one who’s confused. “No, it’s not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, I think I know my own name.” Dandelion’s face pinches. “Wait. You watch my videos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt steels himself for the conversation. He had been wondering if he'd just be able to take the fact that he watches them to his grave. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think to mention this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seemed...weird," Geralt says haltingly.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s still reeling from the revelation. He’s the world’s worst boyfriend; Dandelion has to be playing a cruel prank on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it didn’t seem weird to you that you were watching me literally sing your praises last week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was kind of sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dand—Jaskier drags a hand down his face. “I can’t believe this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was I supposed to know that wasn’t your actual name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, we have been together for a month. How do you not know my </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s never come up!” Geralt says defensively. “You’re the one who never even introduced yourself. Talk about bad manners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier splutters, and Geralt can’t help but quirk a grin at the ridiculousness of the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier finally rallies. “We’re going to have a talk about online boundaries, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so god damned stupid,” Jaskier says, before dragging Geralt into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt goes without complaint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Geralt ponders the new nature of their relationship, he finally finds a use for the blue yarn he’s been hoarding. The whole time he’s knitting the hat, he thinks of Jaskier. It’s exactly the right shade of his eyes, but Geralt doesn’t let himself contemplate it too hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s finished, he finds an index card and scrawls a message. He wraps up the whole thing and gives it to Jaskier the next time he sees him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier tears the package open and rubs the yarn between his fingers in delight. “You made this for me? No one’s ever knitted something for me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could remedy that,” Geralt says gruffly, shifting uncomfortably at the adoring look Jaskier is giving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier notices the card and reads it before bursting into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I didn’t know your name &lt;3<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgiven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On to the next order of business, then. Geralt clears his throat. “Yen’s baby shower is next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier makes a noise of polite interest, not looking up from where he’s examining the stitches in the hat. Geralt really hopes he doesn’t notice where he dropped one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt waits for a few more seconds and sighs. Jaskier is really going to make him ask. “I was wondering if you would want to go with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier tilts his head up and gives Geralt a bright smile. “Of course I would!” He pauses to think for a moment. “Are you...out to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Geralt grumbles. “It turns out my hiding spot for my play girls when I was 16 wasn’t as clever as I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier snorts. “It never is, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the days leading up to the shower, Jaskier’s anxiety starts to show, but Geralt politely doesn’t comment. They walk up to the party arm in arm, Geralt carrying both of their gift bags. Geralt had told him he didn’t need to get anything, but he had anyway, insisting that he had just happened to stumble across </span>
  <em>
    <span>the cutest onesie, Geralt! What a coincidence!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt can’t help but smile as he looks over at Jaskier. Jaskier’s thumb is compulsively stroking over a spot on Geralt’s hand, and he’s even wearing the hat Geralt knitted him. Geralt’s chest feels tighter than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so this is why you haven’t been such a grump lately?” Triss asks once they walk through the door, taking their gift bags to set on a side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never grumpy,” Geralt says, and Jaskier has the audacity to laugh, so Geralt elbows him in the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triss laughs at that, too, before she goes off to find Yennefer and drags her back to them. “Geralt!” she exclaims, rubbing a hand up his arm. “I’m glad you could drag yourself away from your very important activities that you refuse to tell anyone about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rolls his eyes and looks over to see Jaskier staring at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, and this must be Dandelion!” Yen says, turning to Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eskel wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about that!” Geralt hisses, but Yen just gives him a delighted smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighs as she moves on to terrorize her next guest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends are pretty brutal, Geralt,” Jaskier says lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt leads Jaskier over to where Eskel and Lambert are sitting by the food table and attempts to make small talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, Lambert asks, “What’d you get her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel and Geralt share an exasperated look. “Why so competitive, Lamb? Over compensating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert scowls. “I was just curious. You’re not going to be able to top what I got her, anyway. Best uncle ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to be an uncle,” Eskel says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert is unconcerned. “Best uncle ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt crosses his arms and leans into Jaskier, trying to block out Eskel and Lambert’s bickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate things like this,” Geralt mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, Geralt. You being an unbearable softie is our little secret. I won’t breathe a word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grumbles. “That’s not why.” He pauses, then, “Why do I put up with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a few reasons,” Jaskier says, turning his head to press a kiss against Geralt’s temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt flushes at the touch and looks around, but no one is staring at them like anything out of the ordinary happened. Geralt relaxes back against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s almost dozing off by the time Yen gets to his gift, and he only realizes it by Jaskier digging a bony elbow into his stomach. He pinches Jaskier in retribution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yen opens the gift carefully, making the appropriate polite noises as she does so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it soft?” Jaskier asks as she strokes her fingers over the blanket. “Geralt chose some great yarn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt whips his neck around to look at Jaskier so quickly he thinks he heard something pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The yarn! It’s so nice and such a lovely color, don’t you think? Geralt did a wonderful job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, you made this?” Yennefer asks incredulously, and great, her voice cracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighs and tries to accept his fate of all the merciless jokes that are going to be made in his defense. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think to tell me this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the fuck did you learn how to do that?” Lambert asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shrugs defensively. “I’ve been knitting for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyes are drawn to the blue cap perched on top of Jaskier’s head, and teasing grins spread over their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt groans. He’s never going to hear the end of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jaskier takes his hand in his and squeezes, he thinks maybe that’s okay. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! If you feel so inclined, a kudos and/or comment would really brighten my day and feel free to come hang with me on <a href="https://contemplativepancakes.tumblr.com/post/643789485180583936/yarn-rants-with-dandelion">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30276219">[Podfic] yarn rants with dandelion</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress">Chantress</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>